


Dance

by chronicAngel



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Character Study, Dancing, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 15:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13484256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicAngel/pseuds/chronicAngel
Summary: Dick could have his long talks with his siblings, and she would dance.





	Dance

Dancing is like a release for her. Dick has talking, Jason has fighting, Tim has reading, and Damian has... whatever it is Damian does. She had started with ballet, asking Alfred to help her sign up for classes. It wasn't so much that she couldn't read the paperwork as she was nervous about it. The graceful, focused movements of her body were one of the only ways she could think to apply her talents in body language. It was the easiest way to express herself these days. Dick could have his long talks with his siblings, and she would dance.


End file.
